Worlds apart - A world she never knew
by Sarah Anna Riling
Summary: Nadya saved the life of an innocent boy and in exchange his priest father promised to send her to a place where she could become happy. At the brink of death she agrees, thinking the man may have meant heaven. Never did she expect she would land into the land of her mother's favorite tv-show. Can she survive the Game of Thrones? Drogo x Nadya
1. La Douleur Exquise

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice And Fire franchise. I do, however, own any Original Characters I see fit to create and may make an appearance in this piece of fanfiction.

Summary: Nadya saved the life of an innocent boy and in exchange his priest father promised to send her to a place where she could become happy. At the brink of death she agrees, thinking the man may have meant heaven. Never did she expect she would land into the land of her mother's favorite tv-show, the Game of Thrones. **_Can she survive the Game of Thrones?_**

Rating: PG-13 for now

This is a re-write of my original work of Worlds' apart, but I have improved it massively. I hope you all enjoy this first, official, new chapter.

.

.

.

* * *

1_  
_

Nadya Holloway screamed and yelled at the two people standing in front of her; frustration, anger and sadness filled her to the rim. She shouted insults one should never say to their caretakers, but her anger had blinded her. Her mother looked at her shocked, not used to her daughter speaking her mind or being anything other than silent. All of the frustration Nadya had felt the past nineteen years came out and was finally made known. The dam broke and her emotions skyrocketed. Her feelings now had free reign over her as she screamed, yelled and waved around frantically with her hands like she tended to do when agitated- let alone angry.

"Neither of you are ever here anyway!" She cried out, "I'm always on my own! You and mum both are always gone and when, by some miracle, one of you is actually here that stupid series or your work always takes precedence over me, your only child! Why did you even have a child at all if you're not going to spent time with her? What kind of parents are you two?!"

Nadya's father, head surgeon of a successful hospital and one of the best cardiac surgeons out there, stepped towards her. She heard his hand connect to her face before she felt it. The sound of skin connecting to skin and the sting that quickly followed on the right side of her delicate face is what made it so very, _very_ real to her. Had it not been for that she would've thought she was dreaming. Her parents might have neglected her severely, but never had they raised a hand at her. The long-haired beauty's face whipped back towards the older mans' with a speed that proved impressive; she was lucky not to sprain anything.

The man stepped back slowly, knowing very well of the strength his daughter possessed. As a result of multiple kidnapping attempts starting at an incredibly young age, Nadya had taken to martial arts and any ancient fighting styles. Seeking tutors in anything she could imagine, she trained intensely. She had skill with swords and close combat and was adequate at bows, but she exceeded at needles. They were silent, effortless and highly lethal. Dip them in some poison and you had the most perfect weapon, untraceable. Nadya's aunt, Alyssara, had taught her a poison without scent or taste and Nadya had stuck to it. Aunt Ally had married a Japanese man who was supposedly a descendent of an old shinobi family, they took pride in whatever they still had left of said family and taught the tips and tricks to their families. Uncle Takahiro had always loved Nadya like his own and allowed his wife to teach her. Nadya saw them as her parental figures and they would stay with her at the manor whenever they visited England.

Nadya slowly moved in on her father like a huntress would on her prey, her feelings clouding her judgement. Her stunning, but mysterious white hair bounced softly as she stalked forward. Her father was steadily moving backwards, but hit the wall and now had nowhere to turn to. He looked into her golden eyes desperately. Had they not been in the current situation he might have, grudgingly, admitted he had some pride for the creature before him. She was beautiful and Frank could see traces of both himself and his wife in her features. She had inherited his eyes, a curious golden colour, but no one could figure out where the stunning, white hair had come from. His mother had told him it was a family thing, something that only specific individuals had gotten (her own great grandmother Jade had been one of them). So yes, he might have some pride and yes, he loved her, a bit, but what was he supposed to do? Frank loved his job and he never really did want children. Christine had gotten pregnant on accident (truly, he had taken precautions) and had decided she wanted to keep the child. She had regretted it forever, really, and Frank had been left with the thought of 'what if I had gotten her to get rid of it?'

Both Frank and Christine had decided on never having children relatively quickly after the start of their relationship. Their jobs had meant too much to the both of them and they barely had time for each other, let alone a child to raise. A child that, thinking of it actually made him shiver, needed attention. Alas, Christine had gotten pregnant almost a full year after their marriage. Frank's careful planning when it came to protection (he was seriously considering a vasectomy) had failed and unfortunately, one time was all it took and thus Nadya was conceived.

Frank and Christine made sure to be away from home as often as they could. Well, away from Nadya that is. More often than not they spent extravagant weekends at expensive hotels and spa's only because they wouldn't have to take up the responsibility of Nadya's care. They rarely slept at home and Nadya only saw them once a month, sometimes not even that. They gave her money often enough and bought her lavish gifts they would send her, but not once, not even on her birthday, would they give it to her personally. For as long as she could remember, Nadya's birthdays were just normal days on which she would get another unnecessary gift that she would, most likely, throw away or place on the attic where it would gather dust for as long as it existed. Nadya raised herself.

She grew up humble and kind and chose to keep silent most of the time. She didn't like being the centre of attention and preferred sitting on the couch by the hearth with a book. Three times a week a woman would come to clean whatever she herself hadn't cleaned yet and cook meals for the days she wasn't there, making sure that Nadya wouldn't have to do it herself. Nadya understood her parents were busy, she really did, and thus she never asked for more attention or more time. She kept her complaints to herself and supported her parents every time they left the house for god knows how long.

Everything changed after her sixth birthday, however. It was the first time she had been kidnapped. Yeah, Nadya still didn't like talking about it, but it changed her.

The sweet, loving girl she was before was still there, but also made place for a more subdued Nadya. She was more suspicious, critical about whomever she allowed into her life and made sure everyone was thoroughly checked. Her parents had risen to fame and had spent even more time away from the manor and Nadya managed on her own. That didn't mean she wasn't sad about her parents, she was just an expert in hiding it.

Nadya took the final step towards her father and now stood chest to chest with him. She was noticeably short compared to him- he stood at a full 6"2 whereas she barely managed 5"6, but they looked very much alike. She had a lot of her mother, like her figure and smile, but she had his eyes, lips and slightly stern features. He might've imagined her looking more like his wife to keep himself from thinking of her as his daughter too much, but Nadya knew that her facial features were mostly him.

Nadya had always been very much aware of her looks, people would glance at her and be unable of looking away, but no one really dared talking to her. She had always been one of those people that lived in an air of gracefulness, which made it somewhat difficult to approach them. Most people would be in awe of them and it made Nadya feel awful because she really was just as much human as any of them. She wasn't worth more, she wasn't worth less, she was worth just as much.

Nadya was intelligent and prided herself in the fact that she could figure out things on her own. She didn't need the help, she found, as she always did everything alone. She ate alone, showered alone, slept alone… all of it was like a horrible song on repeat. Except for the fact that it was her daily life.

Nadya snarled loudly at her parents. "Never again." She said. "I had hope, however little that might have been, it was hope nonetheless, that perhaps you and mother would change. That the both of you would understand and hold me for a change, be there when I needed you to be and take care of me when I can't take care of myself, but now I see that I was wrong. You two are so wrapped up in yourselves, I cannot possibly imagine how you even remember my name, but no worries. You need not worry any longer. I will no longer be your burden."

Nadya turned on her heels sharply and rushed out of the manor through the still open door, slamming it behind her. The hems of her dress, which was amazingly beautiful, really, flew behind her as she ran down the path leading towards the large, imposing gate that surrounded her home. The Holloway family had just returned from a formal event (some kind of charity thing, Nadya never bothered to ask, really) and she had not gotten the possibility to change quite yet. She had blown up at Frank and Christine as soon as they were in the safety of their home, the familiar walls surrounding her.

She ran through the streets on the high heels she had been pushed to wear, but soon realised it was getting highly uncomfortable and so, slowing down just enough, she took them off, holding them in her hand. She wrapped her arms around herself as she felt the chill of the cold, winter night invading her skin. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks, they were tears of frustration and sadness, but also of disappointment. Nadya never really did cry, but just this once she let herself go.

After walking rather quickly for a while, Nadya slowed down even more, keeping her pace average. She tried to catch her breath and took a few moments standing stull to get back to her normal breathing pattern before continuing on her way. She looked around at the busy people crossing the streets, hurrying to get home to their families. It was Christmas Eve after all.

It was, after a substantial amount of walking, a little while later that Nadya saw what would become her downfall, but also the way to the biggest adventure she had ever experienced. A small, fragile little boy was running onto the street, leaving his father's big, warm hand behind all the while trying to catch the football that had drifted away from him and was now slowly rolling onto the streets. She could see the car speeding towards him, the son of a bastard had seen the child but had not hit the brakes. Nadya's eyes widened and her body started moving before she could possibly comprehend the whole situation. She took off in a full out sprint and ran towards the red-headed boy, gathered him in her arms and grasped him tightly as she felt the car hit her harshly.

Nadya never let go of the little boy snuggling into her warmth. Not as she hit the car, not when she bounced off of it a few times before hitting the asphalt and most definitely not when she stopped moving at all. She couldn't quite explain it, but the pain was horrendous. Every single part of her body was burning in agony, like fire moving through her veins. She couldn't move as the thick, red liquid left her body rapidly and flowed all over her body, the boy and the ground. Her arms never loosening.

Her hearing had disappeared and her eyesight had become blurry. She could hear faint screams and the screeching of tires and she couldn't help but feel glad. Had the man stopped his car? Had he realised his wrongs? The blurry shapes of people appearing in her sight was what made her, reluctantly, relinquish her hold on the little boy in her arms. As he left the comfort of her, she could feel her breathing becoming slower and it took too much effort to even use her lungs at all. Her eyelids became heavier, but she held on and fought. She had to know the little boy was alright.

Murmurs continued and frantic emergency calls were made. A few people kneeled at Nadya's side. They talked to her, tried to keep her awake but Nadya was slowly giving in to the darkness, softly lulling her to sleep. Then, a distinctive male voice filled her mind.

_"__Thank you."_ Nadya smiled softly, but unsurely. _"For what?"_ she asked, seeking some sort of information and clarification off the odd intrusive presence. The male hesitated for a short amount of time before taking a deep breath. _"You saved my son's life, I am in your debt. Let me help you."_

Nadya shook her head from side to side, slowly as pain registered in her mind. She felt like a hazy cloud had entered it and she couldn't quite understand what was happening any longer. _"There is no debt amongst us. I simply did something everyone would do, I don't need to be repaid for that."_ She had already accepted that she wasn't likely to survive this, but a slight hysteria had gotten to her. She had so much to live for, so much left to do. It didn't do well to dwell on the thoughts though, she knew, and so she took a deep breath. Well, deep for her current situation. Her consciousness had already taken a lot at this point and the weight on her shoulders, a weight she had carried for nineteen years, had already become unbearable.

Almost like reading her mind the man let out a deep sigh. He could feel the young woman fading._ "I can send you somewhere else where, despite the initial hardships, you will live a happy, content life. I can grant you that happiness."_ He said.

Nadya frowned slightly, _"Who are you?"_ she asked. It was now becoming harder and harder to answer and understand what the man was saying and she could hear sirens in the vague distance. Or perhaps they were close? Nadya didn't know. Nadya was afraid, yes, but none of that mattered any longer, she was just too tired.

The man, noticing the end was near for the beautiful young girl currently covered in her own crimson blood, spoke just that bit faster. She was moving towards her ending with rapid speed. He has to hurry.

_"__I'm a medium, a priest of you may. I can help you, make you happy. Please, please allow me to repay the debt I owe you."_ He knew he sounded somewhat desperate, but he wanted, needed, her to accept. She just had to.

Nadya stayed silent for a while. Perhaps he was speaking of the truth? Would she be happy in the place this man so wanted her to go to? Was it heaven?

_"__Okay."_

She slurred and as soon as she said that, she could feel a calm, tender feeling rushing through her body. She felt something detaching, but couldn't put a finger on what before her entire world turned black.

.

* * *

._  
_

She could hear voices, soft and laughing. Her mind slowly cleared itself from the hazy clouds that had occupied it before and she tried to open her eyes. They wouldn't budge, her body heavy and pained. She couldn't move even a single finger. Nadya was exhausted and in pain, she truly was. Her head was throbbing and she could feel something wrong with her left arm. She couldn't see what it was, but it just felt so, _so_ wrong.

"My lady! Lady Daenerys, over here!" a frantic, desperate voice filled her ears. Footsteps came closer and, if she had to guess, Nadya was sure there were two pairs of feet running her way. The feet stopped at her side. Someone crouched down and started poking her body in varying places and Nadya couldn't stifle the heavy groan that escaped from her mouth at the persons' ministrations. It hurt.

Nadya was desperate for the person to stop touching her body as every single touch made her body burn more. The second person, standing on her other side, crouched down as well as a soft gasp escaped the mouth of said person.

"Oh no! Hurry, Mary, go get the men and tell them to bring a stretcher. We need to get her inside." A murmur of confirmation left the person Nadya was pretty sure was called Mary as she stood up and rushed away towards somewhere Nadya did not know of. The person still at her side was softly touching Nadya, stroking her hair in a comforting manner. Another pained gasp escaped from Nadya as a long tear dropped from her closed eyes. She could feel the gentleness in the person's motions.

"Shush now, love. Everything will be perfectly fine. We shall take care of you, you needn't worry."

The sounds of shushing and soft winds war disturbed by multiple feet approaching them. They stopped at her body and placed something down next to her. Hands, trying to be gentle, but failing massively, went under her body and the strength of multiple arms picked her up. A terrifying, pain-filled scream ripped itself from her throat and filled the skies.

It wasn't long until the pain had become too much and her world turned black once again.

_No more.  
_

* * *

**_La Douleur Exquise – literally "the exquisite pain" – The particular agony of wanting someone who doesn't want you._**

* * *

[A/N]

Hello, and welcome back to the magical world of Worlds' apart. I hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it once again. As you may notice, many changes have been made including names. I also have scrapped most of the chapter explaining Nadya's past as that will be mentioned much more often throughout the story instead of immediately in the beginning. I can also say that my style in writing has changed immensely. I have grown and my writing has grown with me.

I chose to name this first chapter La Douleur Exquise because I felt it was so incredibly fitting in Nadya's current situation. She, somewhere deep down, wanted nothing more than her parents, who in return didn't want her at all and as most of this chapter is written around the bond of these three people, I named it appropriately.

Now, let me know what all of you think of this chapter, okay? Please review, favourite, follow etc. and share it with your friends!

All the Love,

Sarah Anna Riling.


	2. Hiraeth

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice And Fire franchise. I do, however, own any Original Characters I see fit to create and may make an appearance in this piece of fanfiction.

Summary: Nadya saved the life of an innocent boy and in exchange his priest father promised to send her to a place where she could become happy. At the brink of death she agrees, thinking the man may have meant heaven. Never did she expect she would land into the land of her mother's favourite tv-show. **_Can she survive the Game of Thrones?_**

Rating: PG-13 for now

This is a re-write of my original work of Worlds' apart, but I have improved it massively. I hope you all enjoy this second, official, new chapter.

* * *

2

No matter how one would look at Nadya or how one felt about her, anyone could tell that she wasn't weak. Yes, she kept her opinions to herself and preferred not being in any spotlight and yes, she kept to herself entirely, but her past had shaped her into a strong person. She could withstand a considerable amount of pain without crying out, but the pain she experienced as she hesitated between light and dark, life and death, was excruciating. Her body felt like it was burning itself from the inside out, her limbs heavy and not responding to any commands she gave them. No matter how much she wished for her eyes to open, her eyelids refusing to obey and her ears completely closed from any outside sounds. All she could hear were the soft murmurs of something, but nothing she could distinguish or name. Everything was muffled, like being under water.

It took her a while before she realised what had happened and for her mind to stop blocking the experience from her. She remembered everything. Truthfully, she hadn't expected to survive more than minutes after what had happened. It took what seemed like days for her to grab a hold of her consciousness and crawl from the dark that had grasped her so tight and refused to let her go. It was exhausting and she couldn't remember much of her time in the darkness.

After a while of waiting she could feel herself leaving the 'water' and she could finally make out sounds more properly and could actually feel, smell and hear things now. She could her steps being taken around her, feel her body floating (maybe laying down on) something soft, but the first thing she really noticed was that she couldn't move. Her arms were strapped to something what felt like wood, her body tied down to the bed to keep her from moving. Nadya panicked.

She tried to move her head, slowly at first and then with increasing speed as the panic continued and increased massively with every second she couldn't escape her binds, but even that slow move caused her a lot of pain. A deep and harsh groan fled her lips. Her eyebrows furrowed and she felt her finger twitch. Almost immediately after she had calmed down, only because the pain had brought her back to reality, she could hear loud voices, shouting perhaps. Once again she couldn't quite make out what was being said, but the voice sounded desperate. More people were entering the room hastily and the dipping of the mattress told her someone had sat down next to her, the gentle taking a hold of her hand only confirmed her suspicions. The person was gentle and squeezed her hand kindly, just enough to ensure that Nadya knew she was safe. She talked to her and hushed her when whimpers left Nadya's mouth, though the words were not something she could make out.

Nadya waited what seemed like ages before slowly, but surely, the sounds now turned into letters which formed words she could finally understand.

"Come, open your eyes. I'm sure they're beautiful, I really want to see them. You've been asleep for quite a while, you must be famished." The voice said. She recognized it- she had heard it before. It coaxed Nadya away from the sleep she had been drawn to, her body still tired. Slowly Nadya pried her eyes open. The light that hit her the moment she opened them fully was intense, burning and painful. Nadya blinked quickly, trying to get used to the light. She opened her mouth to speak, but it was so dry that she could mutter only a single word. "… hurts." Her voice was rough, husky and barely there. She wasn't surprised though, she suspected she hadn't been using it in days. Her throat hurt and she desired something that would sooth the burning feeling. She took a tighter hold onto the hand of the creature that had helped her.

The creature- girl, seemed to understand and quickly gave order for something to drink, preferable water or something other that had been chilled. With a quick 'Yes, my lady', the servant too off in order to locate a cold beverage. Nadya swallowed, hoping for her saliva to help sooth her just a little bit before finally taking the time to take a better look at the person sitting next to her. She had beautiful silvery white hair and stunning purple eyes that seemed to look right into your soul. The girl's hair was much like Nadya's own hair, which was nearly as white. The only obvious difference was that Nadya's was slightly more towards the blond. It had a slight, barely there warmness to it that the girls' did not have. Nadya's eyes were a golden colour as opposed to the girls' purple, but despite those differences, Nadya felt like she was looking at family. The two girls had some almost identical features- their lips, noses and figure. Though Nadya was clearly taller and had fuller breasts, they both had a slim waist and wide hips. They could've been sisters, Nadya realised, though the only extreme difference were their ages. Where Nadya's features had matured, the beauty next to her's had not. Nadya figured that this girl couldn't have been more than twelve, maybe thirteen years old whereas Nadya herself was nineteen. She suspected the height difference was simply a case of age too and the smaller girl would catch up in no time.

The girl did, however, look very much mature. One look into her eyes and Nadya quickly, almost instantly, knew that she had gone through too much for her age. She saw a deep sadness and longing in the purple orbs and suddenly, as if struck by lightning, Nadya felt the most uncomfortable tightening in her chest. Call it maternal instincts, and when looking back she would blame it on those anyway, but Nadya felt this overwhelming urge to take care of the fragile teen. Nadya figured her own upbringing had much to do with it.

This girl should've been outside playing games, running around and getting her clothes filthy only for her parents to scold her when she would come home with muddy trousers or dresses, but she looked as if she had never seen or played a game before. She looked responsible- too responsible. Her shoulders were, in contrast to her impeccable stature otherwise, slightly slumped as if they carried a great weight on them. Nadya frowned and, being the person she was, decided she wanted to change it.

Nadya could feel a bond with the young girl, already formed and going strong.

Though she was slightly disorientated from both pain and sleep and by the strange revelation she had just had (she felt like a mum already, really, how odd a feeling that was!), the pain hit Nadya full-on as she tried sitting up. She cried out and the little girl immediately tried to push her down. It was a gentle push, but a push still and it, once again, caused her pain.

"You shouldn't sit up yet, your injuries aren't healed. Please lay back down." Her voice was gentle, too considering for someone her age. Nadya frowned but did as she was told. She stopped struggling but kept a careful, calculating look out for her surroundings.

The person that had been sent to find Nadya something to sooth her throat returned with a bowl filled with a clear liquid Nadya guessed was water. The little girl- Nadya should really ask her name- took it from the person (Nadya had strong suspicions that the woman was a servant) and helped Nadya up just enough for her to drink the water, though hesitantly as she really wanted Nadya to stay down. The water felt incredibly soothing and her throat felt better almost immediately as Nadya was slowly pushed down again. Her body settled against soft pillows. It was then that Nadya took the time to take in her surroundings.

The room she was in was stunning. Made out of beige coloured stoned and decorated in colourful, flowy fabrics, Nadya felt somewhat gobsmacked. It was warm and the sun shone brightly. The room had no glass windows and instead soft, see-through cloth covered the openings one may take as windows. Flowers and plants were everywhere in stunningly painted vases and some parts of the beige stone wall was also painted with different scenes. It almost looked like a story was painted on as Nadya's eyes glided over said beauty. She felt like she had fallen into a dream and all of this was simply part of her imagination. The weather was incredibly hot but Nadya couldn't be bothered with the temperature at the moment. She wondered where she was. She was sure that it wasn't England, the heat alone had told her so let alone the homes. So where was this place? This stunning, incredibly cultured place?

Steeling her resolve, Nadya took another proper look at the girl beside her. A slight frown flew across her features but faded as quickly as it came.

"What is your name?" She asked in a soft voice, very much unwilling to talk any louder in fear of damaging her already fragile vocal cords, and gentler than she had every known herself to speak before. The girls' eyes widened as if no one had ever been so kind to her before (to be fair, Nadya kind of expected that to be the case) and she quickly looked down towards the ground, fiddling with her hands. She bit her lip before softly answering Nadya's question, one she had been wondering about ever since her awakening.

"It's Daenerys." She said, risking a look at Nadya. She looked very much like the older woman was going to bite her head off for simply speaking.

Nadya blinked at the odd name, the familiarity burning somewhere inside of her but she was unable to locate the reason. Smiling gently she took Daenerys' hand. "It's a pleasure, Daenerys. My name is Nadya."

The elder of the two pretended to be contemplating something. She nodded her head softly, as she was still in a considerable amount of pain, and seemingly decided on something. "Daenerys is a beautiful name, but it is quite long, no?" She smiled. "Will you allow me to call you Dany?"

This simple statement, which had clearly been a huge relief for the young girl, cleared the room of any of the tense air there had been before. A small smile graced her Daenerys' mouth. "Yes, I'd like that." Nadya nodded her head just the slightest bit. She couldn't stop the wince.

"Could you tell me what happened to me? Where am I?" Nadya asked, a frown adorning her stunning features. All she could remember was the pain and the man talking to her, but she knew that mentioning that here would be wrong. It was a gut feeling but she tended to follow her gut on most occasions. She could hardly say that she was hit by a car, talked to some weird man who sent her to this odd place by some sort of magic. Dany's face fell slightly as her eyebrows pulled together.

"We found you somewhere on the edge of Pentos, close to the dry lands. You were extremely injured, you still are for that matter. My maid found you while accompanying me and my brother on our visit to someone and immediately called for help. We took you here to treat you." Nadya could see her hesitating and smiled at the purple-haired beauty with a gentleness she didn't use often. Curse those maternal instincts, really.

"You…" She stumbled on her words for a bit and sighed. "You look like one of us. We figured you were and took you to my brother who ordered your healing and also that you be taken care of like they would care for us."

Nadya frowned slightly and sent a questioning look at the younger girl.

"Brother?" she asked as she bit her lip. She had an odd feeling fluttering in her belly, it felt wrong. Somehow there was so much to this story, these people, that it was highly and intensely familiar. The name, the place… It was almost nostalgic.

"Yes, brother Viserys. He's the dragon."

That's when it hit her. It hit her hard. Daenerys, Viserys, the dragon. Nadya's eyes widened dramatically as she sucked a deep breath in, keeping it in her lungs.

"Dany, what is your full name? I don't mean just your first, but your house. What house are you from?" Nadya choked out, desperately wishing for the answer to be nothing like she was currently imagining.

Dany's face lit up, pride fluttering across her features. "Daenerys of the house Targaryen." She stated proudly and with just those five words she crushed all of Nadya's hope.

No.

No way.

This simply couldn't be. These things didn't happen in real life. This happened only in those stupid, idiotic stories only desperate people wrote. What was it called… Storyfiction?

Nadya breathed out deeply, not truly knowing what to say.

She had always hated the series. She hated them with all her heart, so why, _why_ was she in it? Was this some sick joke? A punishment for finally telling her parents how she truly felt, or running off?

Nadya's breathing quickened. She was vaguely aware of Daenerys calling for the healer, trying to calm her down, but she couldn't. Nadya felt trapped.

God, she was an idiot. She was most likely going mad, going bloody bonkers. Nadya willed herself to be calm and it took her all the energy and effort she had. She willed herself to think rationally, but who was she kidding? There was nothing rational about this. There was nothing about this situation that could be explained by science. These things simply didn't happen and especially not to Nadya.

"God, please, whatever I've done, _whatever it is_, I am sorry. Please, please send me back." Nadya pleaded to a god she never even believed in. It was frustrating and she could feel a tear escaping her eye.

If she remembered correctly, and she most likely did, Game of Thrones was a barbaric series. She never really payed attention to it because one, it was her mothers' favourite – Nadya suspected it was because of the apparently 'hot' men – and two, it just really didn't interest her. She was more of an ancient Egypt kind of person. Give her films or books about that and you wouldn't get her out of her room for anything.

Nadya closed her eyes tightly. People were entering the room at a rapid speed, crowding her bed. There was another male with silvery white hair almost the same as Dany and there was an older man (he was relatively big to be honest). The older man was carrying something that looked like a bag and quickly made his way to her side of the bed, instructing Dany to move away. Dany, being the sweet girl she was, listened and moved though she never actually took her eyes of Nadya.

The white haired man – Viserys, Nadya knew – spoke. "My name is Viserys." He said. His voice was, to Nadya's ears, intensely annoying. It was laced with hatred and arrogance. His eyes were wide with madness and possession as he looked at her and sat himself down on the other side of her bed. Nadya felt the matrass dipping in as it carried both her and his weight. She frowned slightly, not liking the way his eyes were running over her body.

The healer started his testing (she figured it was because of her massive freak out), but her eyes were locked on Viserys. She wanted to stop them all but she could hardly say; 'well, I'm not from this world and I freaked out because I'm pretty sure I died and now I'm here with fictional characters."

Nadya nodded her head slightly, once again taking in account the pain. "Nadya." She answered his silent question shortly, enjoying the way it seems to tick Viserys off. The male gritted his teeth but kept smiling even though the 'smile' was now extremely unpleasant.

"Nadya, who are your parents?" He asked, grabbing her hand roughly and tightly. Nadya gasped in pain and her eyes widened. Nadya knew she would have to stick as close to the truth as possible.

"I don't know. I never really knew them, I mostly raised myself." She said, praising herself for her quick improvisation skills.

Nadya was a gentle person by nature, but something about this man was pissing her off to no end. His 'smile' seemed to widen even more and he tightened his grip once again.

"Well, no worries. I'm sure you're one of us. You're Targaryen." He said. Nadya swallowed. No, she wasn't, but if his assumption would keep her safe, sure. She would be Targaryen.

"I don't know, but I'll trust your judgement."

The healer seemed to have finished with his treatment and shook his head at Viserys. "Aside from broken bones and a concussion there seemed to be nothing wrong with the lady. She should heal just fine."

Nadya smiled.

Dany, who had already moved to stand behind her brother, shook her head slightly. "Don't worry Nadya, we'll take care of you. We take care of our own, do we not, brother?"

Viserys didn't seem to appreciate Dany's comment and grabbed a hold of his little sisters' arm tightly. He had just released Nadya's arm.

"Do not speak for me, you do not want to anger the dragon." He threatened, his eyes closing to slits. Nadya had truthfully wanted to hit him for that. The purple-eyed beauty's eyes widened and her face became fearful as she quickly nodded her head. "Speak with words, useless wench!" Viserys screeched in her face.

Dany, if possible, paled even more. "Yes, brother." She squeaked.

Nadya shook her head slightly as she looked outside the window.

_What was she going to do?_

* * *

_Hiraeth – A homesickness for a home you can't return to, or that never was._

* * *

[A/N]

Hello, and welcome back to the magical world of Worlds' apart. I hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it once again. There was a lot about this chapter that I was, and still am, insecure and unsure about. If there's anything you notice, don't hesitate to tell me, yeah?

I chose to name this chapter Hiraeth because Nadya is no longer in the world she called home, no matter the hell it might have been. That fact will hit her sometime later in the chapter, right now she just needs to focus on survival and finding her place in this odd, new world.

Now, let me know what all of you think of this chapter, okay? Please review, favourite, follow etc. and share it with your friends!

All the Love,

Sarah Anna Riling.


	3. Serendipity

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice And Fire franchise. I do, however, own any Original Characters I see fit to create and may make an appearance in this piece of fanfiction.

Summary: Nadya saved the life of an innocent boy and in exchange his priest father promised to send her to a place where she could become happy. At the brink of death she agrees, thinking the man may have meant heaven. Never did she expect she would land into the land of her mother's favourite tv-show. **_Can she survive the Game of Thrones?_**

Rating: PG-13 for now

This is a re-write of my original work of Worlds' apart, but I have improved it massively. I hope you all enjoy this next, official, new chapter.

* * *

.

.

.

3

The wind was blowing softly, gently, and took away a slight amount of the scorching heat that was currently cooking Nadya's blood to an impossible temperature. There were a massive amount of things she disliked – hated almost, about this place such as Viserys' domineering attitude, the way all of the magistrates seemed to think she had some bloody amazing superpower or something of the kind and thus constantly tried sucking up to her and the way the people fiercely promised they didn't have slaves but the collars around the fragile necks of the servants told another story, but she couldn't deny that Pentos was an absolutely stunning place.

The air was incredibly fresh and unpolluted, a massive change from the busy city of London where the air was filled with gasses and any other unhealthy, hazardous substances. The greenery in her new home was stunning and thriving in the climate. Though hot, Nadya welcomed the heat. She had spent hours in the burning sun but never got burned, a feat that couldn't be said for her servants. More often than not they would return with their skin a vivid red and Nadya would feel guilty for losing track of time as much as she had, causing their skins to burn regularly.

It had been a few months since Nadya's chaotic awakening. She had, rather quickly during her recovery, made herself at home in the courtyard and massive library. She passed her time with books and languages, learning as many as she could. She had gotten both Viserys and Dany to teach her High Valyrian, but it was difficult for her. She wasn't quite used to the pronunciation. Dothraki was much the same. A hard, rough language with harsh sounds were something she found very difficult. She managed, but it was most definitely not effortless. Her recovery had gone rapidly and she had only few injuries left to still cause her trouble.

She also found herself with a book from Viserys' private library regularly. It wasn't a massive library, but it had some great books and tomes there. Most wrote about Old Valyria, others about politics, history of the seven kingdoms and lineage. Nadya had recently found her own name written in one of the books along with a description about her looks and what she was like. She figured it wasn't Viserys himself who had updated it, but most likely Illyrio. Illyrio was the Pentos magistrate Viserys, Daenerys and herself were staying with. He was a nice man, if not a bit submissive. He was frightened of the power of a Targaryen even though they didn't really have all that much power left. They had their name and their claim but besides that they were as regular as anyone else.

More often than not, Nadya would make herself comfortable in one of the immensely soft chairs in the garden along with some tea and snacks, losing herself in her current book. Usually Daenerys would come to her around midday and Nadya would spent the rest of their day, until supper, reading to the purple eyed beauty she had come to see as somewhat of a surrogate daughter. The book of the week this time was a book about the famed dragons, like most of the books the little girl chose as reading material, but Nadya didn't mind. She enjoyed reading it to the girl. Nadya had become Daenerys' mother figure and she felt a surge of pride at that knowledge.

Nadya hummed softly, the familiar sounds of John Lennon's Imagine running through her head as she turned the page of her current book. It was a book about the pronunciation of the Dothraki language. It had taken her some serious begging, but eventually Illyrio wrote his knowledge down in a book. She figured she would have to learn the language eventually if she remembered the story right. Dany would eventually be engaged to one of the Dothraki people, she guessed in a few years, but being prepared never hurt anyone.

Nadya took a hold of the cup in front of her and sipped the tea carefully. The tea was still hot and even though the heat didn't really bother her, she enjoyed drinking her cup of tea slowly, savouring the taste. It's overwhelming cherry-like taste filled her mouth and the savoured the sourness for a short while before swallowing and placing the cup down again. Nadya hummed a song, it was one of her favourites from before, as she turned another page. She had been incredibly fascinated and intrigued by her current source of enjoyment and she somehow couldn't drag herself away from its' pull. The book was amazing. She had read through most of the night and continued almost immediately after the bath she had that morning.

A sigh escaped her lips as she flipped the last page and read the final words, the magical world she had been drawn into ending and now finished. Nadya couldn't help but feel sad, like she almost always did at the end of another book, because it felt like she had left another life.

Nadya looked up to the sky and couldn't suppress the small smile that enchanted her face. Up until now her life here hadn't been all that bad. There were some minor annoyances, but life was good, peaceful even. She had gotten to be known as the gentle mistress amongst the servants, never truly reprimanding and always kindly correcting them. They all loved her and somewhat worshipped her. After waking up, Nadya had gotten Amaryllis, 'I prefer Mary, my lady', as a handmaiden along with two other slave girls (as much as no one wanted to admit to this fact) that had been taken from their homes almost immediately after birth. They never truly had family, but them, Dany and Nadya had created one of their own. A dysfunctional one, yes, but family nonetheless.

The two girls, Heredia and Grandee, were both unique but utterly devoted individuals who loved serving their 'mistress'. With Nadya as their support they were allowed to study whatever she wanted them to study. Languages, cultures, none of those were out of their grasps.

Nadya herself had gotten a massive interest in all these languages in this land and asked the lord of their home for a way to study them all. He had gotten the best books he had off of his shelf and gifted them to the white-haired beauty and offered to teach her the languages that weren't in the book herself. Nadya had almost agreed but also realised that Illyrio also knew most languages himself and had thus kindly declined the offer, instead taking Illyrios. Illyrio had started tutoring her in the languages almost every evening right after. She was managing quite well with the local languages they used overseas in King's Landing and was getting used to the harsh sounds of the Horse Lords language, the Dothraki.

It was a yell, and not a good one, that broke Nadya's train of thoughts. She turned her head towards the side and saw Dany running her way towards her. Nadya made quick work of putting aside everything she was doing and standing up to open her arms for the girl to run and throw herself into. A proper hug was, more often than not, their way of greeting. Dany took a tight hold of Nadya's body and buried her head in her chest. Nadya couldn't stop the small chuckles escaping her and stroked the purple-haired beauty's head in a gentle, motherly way all whule placing soft kisses on her hair.

"Hello, dearest. You were in rather a rush! How are you on this beautiful day?" Nadya asked, loosening her grip slightly and softly dragging Dany over to the comfortable chair. She sat down, not letting the girl in her arms go and seating her on her lap. Recently Dany spent entire nights and days in Nadya's company and even slept with the older woman, but they weren't able to the night before. It had saddened Dany intensely and Nadya knew that. They had come to see each other as mother and child for a reason unknown to either of them. Nadya figured it was the influence of whatever, or whomever, brought her here, but she couldn't tell Daenerys that.

Dany simply shrugged and cuddled closer to her mother in all but blood. The golden eyed woman frowned. She never acted like that. No matter what kind of mood she was in, Dany would always respond with words.

Slowly the purple eyes girl extracted herself from Nadya. Tears were filling those beautiful orbs to the brink and the salty water had fallen down her not unlike porcelain skin. Dany sniffed as she started crying.

"He's selling me off."

The words hadn't quite registered to Nadya yet, but shock filled her entire system. She was speechless for a little while. "Who is selling you off, and to whom?" she asked, her maternal instincts rearing their ugly heads and rising with a stunning speed. Someone was hurting her child and she was not going to stand for it.

"Viserys! He's selling me to some Khal in exchange for an army." The girl sobbed as Nadya's eyes turned icy cold. She knew this was going to happen, she had seen most of the show up until season seven and that was only because it still had to premiere. She knew that it was going to happen, but she didn't know it was going to be this soon! She had been planning on finding a way to stop it too. Dany was only thirteen! A child who had only just gotten her first period, for heavens' sake! Had Viserys finally gone bonkers? Raving mad perhaps? Nadya pulled away from Dany fully, softly pushing her from her lap and standing up. Her anger turned her normally gentle voice into something strangely imitating hissing as she hissed a command at her 'daughter'. "Come, Dany." She said.

With the servants struggling to keep up with the brutal pace Nadya had taken and Daenerys not more than a step behind the older woman she made her way to where she knew Viserys would be. She was on a war path.

Her stunning blue dress was flowing behind her as she took powerful strides towards her destination. Everyone in Pentos had quickly found out that while Nadya was kind, when she wanted something done or was angry at you for any possible reason, you'd best move out of her way. As she arrived at her destination she put her hands on the massive, wooden doors and threw them open, pushing her way inside without bothering to knock.

Viserys was sitting at a desk with Magister Illyrio. She stormed up to them and slammed her hands on said desk harshly. "How could you." Her voice was deadly, filled with venom. She was like a viper ready to strike. "She is thirteen, Viserys, thirteen! She is your sibling, not someone you can just sell off when it pleases you, you selfish twat!" Viserys was looking at her with a slightly stunned look on his face. He raised an eyebrow. Nadya could see the threats burning in his eyes, but she couldn't quite be bothered.

"You cannot possible mean to marry our little sister to that man. He must be around thirty! You cannot do this to her!" Nadya yelled, remembering her own mother forcing her to do things she didn't want to do. She felt like she was on fire. Viserys stood up and raised his hand, his intention to slap her clear but with a speed no one knew she possessed Nadya grabbed his hand, twisting it behind his back and pushing him on the floor all in one fluent movement. She held him on the floor with his face pressed against it and a knee on his back.

"I don't know what you think, Viserys, but I am not someone you can just toy around with. Yes, we may be family and yes, I care for you very much but I will no longer allow you to take control like you have done until now. It seems that you do not understand what a leader truly is, what a king is." Nadya gave him one last push and stood up, looking down upon him coldly. "I know you cannot break the engagement as it will cost you and us our lives as payment but I will not allow you to marry my daughter off." Dany's face lit up at Nadya's acknowledgement but slight fear in what her surrogate mother was going to do. She knew something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones.

Nadya stood up straighter, pulling her shoulders back and chest forward. Her statue was impeccable as a lady should always be.

"I will take her place." She said, her hands folding together delicately in complete contrast to her obvious show of strength before. A gasp escaped the mouth of the younger, white-haired princess and she shook her head with vigour. She couldn't quite believe that the words she had heard weren't imagined.

Nadya took a look at Dany from the corners of her eyes and sighed, knowing that she was going to try protesting her decision. She quickly shot her a warning look, but sighed nonetheless. "I will take her place and you will allow it. I will not let you sell her, not my child. However she will be coming with me; I refuse to let her stay here. She will stay with me at my side where I can keep an eye on her and protect her." The golden eyed woman's eyes were burning with ferocity. Viserys, however, had begun shaking his head. He stood up quickly and all but ran towards her, grabbing her shoulder tightly.

He shook her lightly. "No, you are mine, Nadya." He stated matter-of-factly and snarled at her. Nadya raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What are you talking about, Viserys." She asked, ripping herself from his grasp. His grip had been tight, but not so much that she couldn't get herself out of it. Nadya was a strong woman after all. Naïve, yes, but strong. "You are my bride, my queen, the one who will stand by my side as I rule the Seven Kingdoms as many kings before us with their sister-wives. I will not give you to some savage." He was yelling now, his face scrunched up in anger. Nadya looked at him with complete disbelief."

"Yet you will give away your youngest sister, who is still only thirteen might I remind you, to someone you yourself call a savage? If that does not tell people of your cruelty I do not know what else will." She put her arms around Daenerys' shoulders and puller her into her side. "I stand by my decision. You can either allow this and we will all live, or I will take my leave of this place, taking my daughter with me and you will stay here to die. Choose carefully Viserys, I will not repeat myself a third time." Nadya looked him in the eyes. She saw desperation there, along with anger, hate and disdain.

After some time Viserys' angry answer echoed through the chamber. "Fine!" he yelled out as he turned and hurried out through the large doors. Illyrio stood up calmly and smiled slightly at the nineteen years old beauty. He looked her over and shook his head almost as if amused by her antics. "I believe the Khal will be very pleased with a strong, confident wife such as yourself, my lady Nadya." Nadya sighed as she let her head down, her shoulders tight. It was like she was carrying the weight of the world.

"I could not possibly care less, Illyrio. Do not assume that I am not furious with you as well. You were part of this arrangement as much as Viserys was. I may be many things, but a fool is not one of them." The man nodded. "Indeed I was, my lady. Indeed I was."

Having said all she had wanted to, Nadya turned and made her way out to the hallway. Daenerys was following her like a puppy would it's mother and quickly stuck herself snugly into the older woman's side. She led them towards her rooms. The servants would clean up the garden, she knew. Normally she would have done it herself as she never liked depending on servants too much, but Nadya was angry, upset and massively disappointed in Viserys and Illyrio. Right now all she wanted was to be within the walls of her comfortable chamber filled with beautiful coloured fabrics and a soft bed.

She asked Mary to open the doors and as she did her mistress's bidding, they all moved inside. Nadya released the hold she had on Dany's shoulders and sat down on the bed, exhaustion caused by the situation they had found themselves in catching up with her. Mary quickly hurried to her side and kneeled, Dany not taking long to follow her actions. Both hugged the woman around her waist as Nadya stroked their heads gently.

"My lady, please don't do this! You cannot! I have head of this Khal, people say he truly is a barbarian. He will not treat you as you deserve!" Mary cried, holding on to her lady tighter. Mary was only sixteen, three years younger than Nadya herself. She had looked upon the older woman as an older sister ever since day one. She could never allow her lady to hurt and ruin herself like this.

Dany shook her head, frowning. "Please, mother. Do not do this. You cannot!" Nadya smiled softly at Daenerys' name for her and stroked her cheek fondly. "Don't fret, my dear little dragon. Everything shall be well. The Khal isn't as bad as one might think, I'd reckon." Nadya would know, she had seen the man on television after all. She was highly surprised when she saw that she had most likely been put in the television series instead of the books as all the characters looked exactly like their actor counterpart.

Dany's eyes filled with tears once again. "Why did you take my place? I truly do not understand."

Nadya smiled at the girl. "Well how could I possibly let anything happen to my child? I might not have given birth to you myself, but you are my daughter, little one." She sighed. "My daughter who knows nothing of the Dothraki language, who does not know the Dothraki culture and who knows nothing of men. Who is still young and supposes to be running outside, having fun and playing games instead of sitting in a room while worrying about her upcoming marriage. Dany, how could I possibly allow that?"

Mary and Dany looked at each other, frowning, before hugging Nadya tightly around her waist once again. Nadya knew that this meant everything was starting. She knew that starting now her own game of thrones would start, she knew that winter was coming which meant that she had to prepare. She could not possibly let her child be assassinated, or her husband killed, nor was she going to let the Lannisters win. She may not have liked the series, not even close because she practically hated them, but she was there now and to be completely honest, Nadya wanted to live. She had a fierce, burning desire to live. She knew, however, that the coming few years wouldn't be living for her. She'd be surviving. She had to make sure her loved ones would too.

The three sat in a comfortable silence as both of the younger girls were being held by Nadya while she planned. Yes, she could do this. She was positive of it. She tightened her hold on the two children, because that is what they were, now innocently sleeping in her lap and she couldn't help but smile. Seeing as she could not- would not, move she softly sang to them. Nadya knew she had a long way to go, but she had faith. She would take care of those she loved, no matter what happened.

She swore it.

* * *

_Serendipity: the chance occurence of events in a beneficial way_

* * *

.

.

.

**[A/N]**

**Hello, and welcome back to the magical world of Worlds' apart. I hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it once again. There was a lot about this chapter that I was, and still am, unhappy with because it didn't quite go the way I wanted it to, but hey, that's the beauty of writing isn't it?**

**I chose to name this chapter Serendipity because with this chapter everything has started and Nadya is moulding it into her favour.**

**Now, let me know what all of you think of this chapter, okay? Please review, favourite, follow etc. and share it with your friends!**

**All the Love,**

**Sarah Anna Riling.**


	4. Chapter 4 When the lady knows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, unfortunately. That honour goes to George R. R. Martin. If I did own it, Khal Drogo wouldn't be dead but in my harem, bless him. I do, however, own Namira, Alana and the other OC's I throw in. I am also not making any money off this Fanfiction.**

**_Author's note: Okay so, sorry guys for the late update! I had a busy month. I had to figure out how to change my course and everything. I'm also making bracelets that I'm going to sell in order to raise money for Eden Dora, snaps to those who know Eden Dora. I really support them and to know that some of my readers do too is amazing. I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, but I couldn't keep you waiting any longer. Once again, writing for you guys is a true pleasure for me! I love reading your reviews/comments! They make me so happy. I'm a night owl so most of my chapters will be written during night time and I don't always have the time to do so, nor am I in the mood. I need to listen to specific songs that are awesome to get into the writing mood, so if you have any song suggestions, do tell. Then again, most of this was written on Justin Timberlake, lots of Khal Drogo tributes and a lot of Timbaland songs. I love that man, his songs are very catchy. Raise your hand if you're from the years of Timbaland! This is the perfect example of a generation gap. My cousins apparently never even heard of him. It's a blasphemy, I tell you! Also, HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW SEASON? IT RULES. ANOTHER THING, FOR THOSE WHO STILL WONDERED WHAT NAMIRA LOOKED LIKE, SHE'S ASHLEY BENSON WITH WHITE HAIR. I ALSO CHANGED HER EYE COLOR TO ASHLEY'S BLUE. NAMIRA HAS BLUE EYES, LIKE ASHLEY. Now, I will no longer stop you from reading, the dress Namira is wearing will be linked to on my profile. I love you guys and special thanks to the following people for reviewing/commenting (I read every review/comment I get):_**

I am the bloodqueen, Rayna17, Kiko-Maharan, Guest, Bekish20, SmillyReaper, SteelCowgirl17, Guest, Seria Noir, fallondyson, JulesLillianTellar, Angel – sama, ThePhantomismyLove, Kira Tsumi and thunder 18.

**By the way, I've become totally addicted to a game called AION. It's a free-to-play game. Try it out! And if you do, look for me, Kuronohana! I'm an Asmodian, they are more awesome. It's also more fun, but you shouldn't let me influence your choices... (BE ASMODIAN!)**

**_Warnings: M-rated Fanfiction, for obvious reasons. I still think the rating stuff is nonsense. I started reading m-rated when I was 13! Also, Violence, Sexual Situations, Cussing, stuff like that. Just normal Game of Thrones, really._**

**_I have one more thing to say. Dothraki is a crude language and they do not have all vowels and difficult stuff we have. For example, How are you is basically said as Do/Did you ride well. And Shafka is formal for saying you whereas Yer is informal. As you will see, Namira will still use Shafka towards the Khal whereas he wil use Yer towards her._**

**BOLD - Dothraki**

_Italic – Translation_

Onto the story~

* * *

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now

\- B.O.B – Airplanes

* * *

My eyes opened slowly as the sun shone upon my face. Cuddled into my sides were the ones I considered a daughter and a best friend. Their heads were buried in my neck, their bodies tightly wrapped around mine. I smiled at their antics, but knew I had to get out of bed. I skilfully managed to uncurl them from my body. As I stood up they found comfort in the warm spot on my bed, grasping hold of each other. Three weeks had passed since I decided to take the place of Dany in the marriage and today was the dreaded day. During the weeks I had created a plan to ensure the win of my daughter and her seat upon the throne. I had started said plan a week or three after I found out where I was and it had turned out exactly like I wanted to. I looked outside the window and smiled at the stunning view. Pentos truly was a beautiful place.

I turned away from them and walked towards the large bathing rooms that were adjoined to my bedroom. I saw the steam coming off it and one of the maids coming through the door with a pot of water, clearly filling it up a little more. When she saw me she stopped in her tracks and bowed. "My lady, I did not know you were awake. The bath is not yet ready, lady Namira. It should be cool enough in the half of an hour or so." She said as she emptied the pot into the bath. I shook my head softly. I was used to warm water and honestly, I really wanted the bath to take some time for myself to think. A scent tickled my senses and my eyebrows flew up when I realized where it came from.

"You scented my bath? Why, and with what may I ask?" I never wanted scents in my bath as it made me feel like a spoiled princess and was highly disturbed to find out it was. The maid's eyes widened and she quickly bowed. "Lord Viserys did, my lady. He told us to scent it with the lily flower scent you love so much, my lady." She said as panic flew across her face. I sighed slightly as I smiled at her gently. "It's fine. They are indeed one of my favourite flowers. Pay no mind, love. It is not such a big deal. I suppose I must smell nice for my wedding day, shouldn't I?" the girl flinched. She looked up at me with begging eyes. "Must you marry, my lady? The man is a barbarian. It is said they take woman whenever and wherever they want to. Women are treated like nothing. You cannot possibly marry such a man!" She said as she held on to my nightgown. I smiled at her and caressed her hair.

"I must, little one. It is that or losing all of our lives. I cannot allow that to happen. Don't fret, my dear. I will be just fine." With that said I turned away from her and slid the nightgown off of my shoulders, letting it pool at my feet. I had a nice body, curves, yet not fat. I took small and gentle steps towards the bath and proceeded to enter it, a yell following my actions. "My lady, the water is still too hot!" I ignored her and entered the water fully, the warmth surrounding me. It wasn't hot, it was perfect heat. I loved it. The maid tried to persuade me to leave the water, but I would hear none of it. I only got deeper and deeper, until I pulled myself all the way under water. I exhaled and, before I completely ran out of oxygen, quickly got my head above the water again. I relaxed and closed my eyes.

I was getting married today, to the Khal of a fictional series. Had Maria, my maid, been here, she would have laughed. But then again, had you told me over a year ago that I would end up in the Game of Thrones as Daenerys Stormborn's surrogate mother, and I had taken her place as the rough man's bride, I would have sent you to an asylum. But after being here for that long everything was dawning on me. I was here, and so I had to make the best of it. I never liked the Game of Thrones, but my mother forced me to watch it with her and thus I knew what was going to happen. Of course, my little plan had already been set in motion. I never liked how cunning I could be, but it sure came in handy now.

I turned around as I heard laughing and giggling coming towards the bathroom. I saw Daenerys and Alana come in, before tugging off each other's night dresses, which were really flimsy pieces of material as it was always hot here. It was a simple piece of sheer fabric sewn into a dress. But we didn't mind, it would have been too hot to wear anything else. The girls approached the bath and sunk into the water, Alana complaining about how it was still too hot and thus taking place on the sides instead as the other maids continued to pour in cooled water. Dany and I looked at each other in confusion; we really didn't feel like it was too hot. Eventually we shrugged, and Dany hugged me tightly.

I caressed her head and smiled as she looked up to me. "Everything is going to be okay, right?" she asked, a frown forming on her forehead. I nodded my head up and down before moving towards Alana, grabbing her hand and pulling her in. After giving me an indignant screech she too moved to hug me tightly. "Alana, the plan will be put into motion as soon as I'm gone. Remember what I told you, okay?" Alana nodded her head as Dany laid her head on my shoulder. "Is there nothing I can do to help, mother?" she asked as Alana chuckled softly. "No, little lady. You must simply stay by my side where I can protect you." Dany pouted, but nodded her head nonetheless.

"I wrote the Kruit family not long after coming here, and they, being an extremely kind-hearted family, agreed to the plan. You will be known as Lady Alana Sarafine Isabella Kruit, eldest daughter of Lord Henk and Lady Hermine. You have two younger sisters, and no brothers. Your sisters' names are Marina and Afina. You are a free spirit, and I described you perfectly so you can be exactly as you are now. The Kruit family is a smaller noble family from Pentos, and they decided to visit King's Landing for an undecided amount of time, but only you will be going alone with entourage. Your parents and sisters couldn't come. As soon as we leave, you will go to the Kruit family to be trained into their customs to make sure no one will suspect anything. The citizens of Pentos will be told that you were attacked when you were born and thus have never left your home. Your family creates the most beautiful of jewellery and dresses and you, yourself, will be trained in their ways. Be sure to remember everything, Alana. It is important. Should you make a mistake, everything could end and no one will be saved." Alana nodded with a grave expression before tightening her hold on me.

The mood lightened after I asked the maids to bring some refreshments and they came back with some fruits. We all laughed loudly as we all fed each other. We all laughed, danced around and just generally had fun. Then I decided it was time to get out and get ready. "We don't want you to go!" One of them told me. "I have to go. It will all be fine. Besides, you all know what I am capable of. Did you honestly think I would let a man control me?" I asked as I stepped out of the bath, two maids immediately coming to wrap a towel around my body and sitting me down on a stool. My skin was rubbed with a milk based lotion and my long, white hair was combed.

I sighed softly as I felt the comb going through my hair. I had always loved someone playing with my hair. As they finished I stood up and they finished covering the last parts of my skin with the lotion. I saw a maid coming in with the dress I had picked and raised my hands above my head. They pulled the dress on me and straightened it out. It was a beige-based dress with beautiful, blue, printed fabric surrounding it loosely. My hair was dried roughly with a towel before brushed once again. It was naturally curly, and was braided loosely in one big braid. A small silver crown was placed on my head, signifying I was the eldest woman in the family. As I moved towards one of the mirrors my breath stopped in my throat.

Never before had I thought of myself as beautiful, but now I could say without regret that I was. My icy blue eyes were brought out by the blue dress and the crown, which was decorated with silver flowers and diamond stones, fit my head perfectly. It wasn't an elaborate crown, it was simple and I liked it just like that. My skin was still pale, but not as pale as before. It had just the right glow.

A gasp escaped my lips and I couldn't stop looking at myself. Dany and Alana appeared by my side, both wearing the dresses I had picked for them. Dany was wearing a crème-coloured dress that showed off her curves a little bit, but was still conservative. I would be damned if I let my daughter wear the sheer dress she was wearing in the series before. Her hair was loose, except for the two braids that tied at the back of her head. Alana was wearing a peach-coloured dress that hung off her shoulders, bell sleeves and a bust that was decorated with shiny stones. Her hair was up in a ponytail of sorts, different braids leading to it.

"We make a vision, don't we?" I asked softly and I held onto both of their hands. We looked at each other and suddenly began laughing loudly. "Well, let us go. They are due to arrive soon." I said as I released their hands and started walking out of the door. I followed the hallway towards the large, open door at the front of the building. Nerves started to appear as I wondered what he would look like. Until now everyone has looked exactly like their actor counterpart, would the Khal look like his actor too? That was one thing I most definitely wouldn't mind. Jason Momoa was hot, and he knew it.

I arrived at the stairs at the front door, but stopped in my tracks as a gasp escaped my mouth. All the maids had come together and were now bowing to me as one of them walked forward. "We made this for you, my lady. We will miss you more than anyone, and we love you." The maid, whose name I knew to be Sharia said as she held up her hands. In her hands was a beautifully woven bracelet in the colours brown and blue. I took it gently and looked at it. "It was made by all of us. Everyone did one piece of the bracelet. It is for you to remember us by, my lady." Sharia said. I turned the bracelet over and raised my wrist. "You'll need to help me put it on." I said as I smiled at her. Tears filled her eyes as she took the bracelet and tied it around my wrist. I pulled her in for a hug as soon as it was done and didn't release her until a good few minutes later. Then I turned towards all the other maids who were now standing there with tears falling down their face.

"I will miss each and every one of you dearly. I love you all." I said. They replied in unison, all saying they loved me too before bowing once more and leaving. I felt a hand on my shoulders and turned only to find Illyrio and Viserys there. Illyrio looked at me with an expression of pity. "Are you sure about this, Namira?" He asked as he squeezed my shoulder. I nodded my head and turned away from them, straightening my back.

We stood there for a while before Viserys started to get impatient. I could see the hatred in his eyes for me, as I expected after what I pulled, but a small smirk appeared on my face. He didn't see it of course. That would be scandalous.

"Where is he?" Viserys asked, clearly agitated. He looked at Illyrio who looked back at him, "The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality." He said before turning his head away again. At that very same moment I could hear the pounding of horses filling the street. Men on horses, beautiful horses at that, arrived and called their horse to a stop. There was one horse that caught my interest in particular. One of the men was riding a pure white stallion from what I could see and I couldn't drag my eyes away.

Illyrio stepped forward, welcoming the Khal. **"Athchomar chomakaan, khal vezhven." **_Respect to one that is respectful, great khal. _He said. The he gestured to us. **"Azha anhaan asshilat... **Viserys of House Targaryen, the third of his name, the rightful king of the Andals and the First Men. And his sisters, Namira of House Targaryan and Daenerys of House Targaryen.**"** _May I present my honored guests..._

I shook myself out of my daze and slowly but gracefully made my way forward, looking him straight in the eyes. I couldn't help but notice his long braid though. **"Athchomar chomakaan, khal vezhven. Hash shafka dothrae chek**?" _Respect to one that is respectful, great khal. How are you/Do you ride well?_ I asked as I smiled slightly. The Khal looked at me slightly shocked I knew his language. I wasn't fluent yet, but I knew a great deal. I looked at him closely. He truly was the mirror image of Jason Momoa, and it had me tingling for some reason.

The Khal nodded his head at me before opening his mouth to speak. **"Yer ezolat anna asta?"** _You learn my words?_ He questioned as he looked me up and down. I didn't answer; I simply gave him a small smile. He cleared his throat as he looked me all over. My body, face and hair before looking deep into my eyes.

**"****Yer zheanae sekke."** _You're very beautiful._ His statement shocked me as Dothraki men were not known to show or say such intimate things outside of their tents or private settings. I saw it shocked some of his riders too. He simply ignored them as he waited for my response. Only now did I give him a very small bow. My mind was twisting and turning though. Wasn't he being too out of character right now?

I smiled once again, dispelling my thoughts. **"Shafka chomoe anna."** _You do honour me._ I said.

The Khal looked at me one last time, intensely might I add, before looking at Illyrio and riding away. I knew what that meant and I simply stood there, grasping my mind around the fact that no matter what happens, I was to be married to the man. I could hear Viserys ask if he was not pleased with me and Illyrio answering him. What he said after really shocked my body.

"He wants to be married now."


	5. Chapter 5 How fast the night changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, unfortunately. That honour goes to George R. R. Martin. If I did own it, Khal Drogo wouldn't be dead but in my harem, bless him. I do, however, own Namira, Alana and the other OC's I throw in. I am also not making any money off this Fanfiction.**

**Author's note: Hello my lovely little ducklings 3. As you all might know by now, I have been on a holiday. So when I wanted to post the new chapter the day before yesterday as I promised to do to someone, my internet crashed and I had no way of updating this chapter until they fixed it, but alas, I finally managed! And I even made it longer than what it originally was! Now, this chapter is a little different. Namira has really been struggling with her personality and feelings concerning the marriage to Khal Drogo, but in this chapter you will see a new side of her, a more daring side. It's almost as if there's a new Namira. I wrote it this way because it was important. The connection Namira feels to Drogo and his Khalasar, which is extremely connected to the earth and stuff, is expressed in this chapter. It's very sensual and I must admit, it was amazingly embarrassing for me to write, but as you all know, I don't decide the path my characters take, they do. This chapter is somewhat symbolic to Namira having to lose her naivety and she knows it, but somehow she feels incredibly at home with the Khalasar. Now, I rarely get the opportunity to react to any reviews or comments y'all leave behind because I can't get to the site 24/7, but I'm online on twitter all the time so if you have any questions, PLEASE ASK THEM THERE. I'll be able to answer you in a few minutes, most likely, unless I'm at work. My twitter is RollingNoodles. Yes, I know, it's a weird name. Also, this was written on a lot of… sensual songs because tbh, I really needed to get in a certain mood.**

_Warnings: M-rated Fanfiction, for obvious reasons. I still think the rating stuff is nonsense. I started reading m-rated when I was 13! Also, Violence, Sexual Situations, Cussing, stuff like that. Just normal Game of Thrones, really. __**THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SENSUAL!**_

**_I have one more thing to say. Dothraki is a crude language and they do not have all vowels and difficult stuff we have. For example, How are you is basically said as Do/Did you ride well. And Shafka is formal for saying you whereas Yer is informal. As you will see, Namira will still use Shafka towards the Khal whereas he wil use Yer towards her. I also want to make sure that you all know that I am by no means an expert in Dothraki, I get my language through harsh research and studying. Please don't copy my sentences._**

**BOLD - Dothraki**

_Italic – Translation_

_'__Italic' – Thoughts_

"Normal" – Talking

* * *

"He wants to be married now."

The sentence, though spoken without any malicious intent, shook me to my very core, resonating in my gut as it slowly sank lower. I had known it would happen soon. Tomorrow was even a possibility, or later this week, but now? I wasn't sure I was ready for that. Sure, I had jokingly called it my wedding day but that wasn't serious. My head was already fighting a two-sided battle on its own between whether what I was doing was right or not and my heart sank in my shoes. Could I do it? No, but did I really have a choice? There was no refusing a Khal, especially this one. I knew what he was like because I had seen the series and read the books even though I wasn't a fan at all and knew the Khal as a stern and cold person to anyone but Dany. Would he be cruel to me? Possibly. I had put in such a strong persona that they really thought me to be such a strong person, but in all truth I wasn't. The thing is, when it comes to the game we were currently playing you couldn't allow yourself any weaknesses. Not to think I had little Dany and Alana to look after. But I was sure that I could survive whatever the Khal threw at me. I hadn't truly classified him as evil or anything yet, but who knew.

I dragged myself from my thoughts and forced myself to look at Illyrio with the confident mask that had become my best friend as of late and smiled. "Then now it shall be." And with that I followed in the footsteps of the Dothraki to their chosen place. My mask was still there and I hid my still quite fragile self behind it carefully. I knew they were getting everything ready and it was all coming along very quickly, too quickly. I walked to the small stage like ground they had created and could hear the buzzing of people working and doing their respective chores and gave a small genuine smile towards the children looking at me as I passed by before running towards their mothers to, without a doubt, tell them about how the new lady smiled at them. A part of me couldn't help but find it incredibly cute and my maternal instincts were rearing their heads. I turned to look at Dany, She was talking to Alana and laughing amicably. I looked to the side to see one of the Dothraki looking at her. He was a relativity handsome man, probably older than myself, and was wearing the traditional Dothraki clothing. His braid, or ponytail in his case, was relatively long, reaching until the small of his back. I had seen him with Drogo, riding with him, so I figured they must be close.

I turned back to look in front of me and could see the others led to a separate seating place. I shook my head and tugged Illyrio's clothing. He turned to look at me and tilted his head to the left in a questioning gesture. "Please have them place Dany next to me. I want to keep her close to me." Illyrio looked at me and nodded his head before walking off to do as I requested.

I looked at the platform as took a deep breath before walking up there and sitting down on one of the comfortable bench-like seats. The Khal wasn't there yet and I figured he would arrive soon. I played with my dress and looked around. Women, some wearing clothing and others topless, were scattered around the place, spreading food and seats for people to sit on. Food was placed on the tables. It wasn't something I was particularly familiar with, but I wasn't complaining. The nudity, though quite extreme here, was normal where I came from and it didn't particularly bother me.

It took a while but eventually Dany found her way to me and sat down at my side. She was quiet, but I could see the fire burning in her eyes. I smiled, proud of her. Everyone could see you shouldn't mess with her and that was not just because her sister was the new Khaleesi but because she was a force to be reckoned with.

I was torn from my thoughts by a sudden silence descending in the field. I looked up to see someone walking towards me, tall and strong. Drogo. My heart started beating faster as he stopped at his seat, the pillow next to me. I was looking up at him and he looked down at me before he let out a grunt of sorts and sat down comfortably, flinging his long braid over his shoulder and placing his hands on his knees. I could see his desire to say something to me, but also his shyness in doing so. I thought it was cute, but it was also important because it would be the first true step in this marriage and relationship because despite the circumstances that was still what it was. And so I decided to let him speak first.

I turned away from him only to see that the celebration had started already. I knew the Dothraki didn't have a particular ceremony, that would merely be the consummation of the marriage, but to celebrate only seemed somewhat odd in my eyes. In my world we had big parties, large and emotional ceremonies, elaborate dresses and a big feast before the wedding night. The wedding night itself was gentle and intimate and I knew I could not possibly hope for that with Drogo. He was a Dothraki. They didn't do gentleness nor intimacy. I was slightly frightened for that part. I was a virgin and the mere thought of being taken roughly scared me. I stiffened by the mere thought of the pain I would experience, but blushed at the image that had slyly entered my mind, Drogo's size. 'He must be huge.' my traitorous mind whispered and I couldn't help but hide my red flushed face in my hands.

I turned my head to the side a little to see Drogo's questioning look. I dragged my hands way from my face and grinned, allowing a little of my playfulness to show. He shook his head but smiled. Perhaps this could be a good thing anyway.

"Yer adakhat." You have to eat. He said, looking down at my now filled plate pointedly. I grinned at him again. "Anha shilat." I know. I looked down to my plate to see mostly fruit, and my favourites at that, and meat of sorts. I could feel Drogo's gaze and knew he was testing me. And thus I picked up the meat, taking a large bite and chewing happily all the while looking around. I could feel something that felt suspiciously like pride pouring off of him and looked down to see Dany talking to the Dothraki that had shown interest in her from the moment he saw her, although he tried to reply in the Common Tongue, which to me was simply English, the man knew nothing of said language so they conversed in the little Dothraki I had taught Dany ever since I knew of the situation. In a moment of bravery I tugged in Drogo's arm and pointed at the two.

Drogo followed my finger and looked at the two. "Qotho." he said. I hummed, understanding that that was the mans' name. **"Me hajat?"** Is he strong? I asked. Drogo hummed and nodded his head, and I looked at him slightly shocked, not expecting him to answer. He merely raised his left eyebrow and smirked crookedly. God, that was hot. In the back of my mind I knew he was being way too out of character, but I truly didn't care. Drogo was to be my husband and I'd rather have a slightly playful one than a cruel one. But it was still a good thing to keep it in the back of my mind.

I turned back to the celebration. Some of the women had begun to dance. It looked like a traditional Dothraki dance, but like so much fun. They were laughing loudly, twisting around each other and spinning around, their arms above their heads. Some of the women were completely covered, some were in a tank top and others had their full chest or merely part of it bared. Some had their foreheads painted blue. I figured those were slaves of the Khalasar. To me the dance looked almost hypnotizing. Their movements were like one with the music and my body had started moving before I knew it. I walked towards Dany and pulled her with me to the makeshift dance floor.

The women had stopped and looked at us. "What are you doing, Mira?" Dany asked. I smiled before raising my hands above my head. "It is my wedding day. I'm going to have fun." And with that I moved my body, my shy nature completely gone. All that was left was the music and me as I swayed my hips and twisted around. I could feel the looks and figured I must be breaking some sort of rule or something but I paid no mind as the other women joined my and after a small while Dany did too. We laughed loudly as we shook our hips, twirled around and just simply let loose. It was like belly dancing, but rougher and less controlled. Wilder and more sensual. I pulled up my dress slightly and pulled Dany towards me, looking straight at Alana, who was laughing at us, but ran out to join us, grabbing my body and moving it against hers in somewhat of a sexual way. I would have been extremely embarrassed had it not been for the amount of fun I was having. I cut myself loose from Alana, who immediately grabbed a hold of Dany, and moved towards one of the other woman, wrapping my arms around her and laughing loudly as she immediately grabbed my waist to guide me in their traditional movements.

I panted loudly but grinned and in the heat of the moment moved towards Drogo, grabbing his arm. I pulled on it softly, his heated gaze following the lines of my body. I waited, although somewhat impatiently, because I would never be able to move him myself until he stood and moved towards the floor with me. The other women had all grabbed a different man and I could see Alana and Dany still together letting themselves go. The Dothrakan that had been looking at Dany was now following her movements, keeping a close eye on her and making sure no other man would approach her.

I guided Drogo to somewhere in the middle and turned around with my back pressed to his chest tightly. Then I grounded my butt into him. His gasp, mixed with a growl, filled my ears and my heart swelled with satisfaction. Suddenly his large hands shot to my body, roaming it until his own satisfaction. A gasp escaped my mouth and I moaned softly when one of his hands found my beasts and cupped it, the tension having made me sensitive. My head shot back. His mouth was next to my ear, his soft grunts exciting me, expressed each time I rolled my hips. I wasn't ashamed to admit I was very much attracted to this man, nor that fact that I was pretty sure he was attracted to me too.

His hands wandered dangerously low and I grabbed them, guiding them back up, denying him what he wanted. Some part of me wondered where the shy and virgin me had wandered off to so quickly, probably over the course of little over ten minutes, but I ignored it. I could hear Drogo's groan of what imagined was frustration and smirked. I turned around, pulling him as close as possible. And then I felt it. Drogo was excited, very excited. He held my hips tightly as I ground into him, his darkened eyes boring into mine. He could feel it, his completion nearing. He pulled me up by my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel Drogo's excitement against my most intimate place and panted louder. He ground me into him harder than I was capable of myself, burying his head into my neck, nibbling and kissing.

And then I pulled away.

I unwrapped my legs before he could stop me and quickly put myself back on the ground. Drogo let out a groan of frustration and watched me as I made my way back to the stage, swaying my hips teasingly. I laughed loudly and sat down, accepting a drink from one of the girls next to me, one of the slaves, with a soft thank you. She simply nodded but gave me a proud look for the way I handled her Khal, a look of amusement.

Drogo stood there, somewhat awestruck, before shaking his head shortly and moving back to his seat, sitting down but giving my thigh a soft squeeze. I grinned up at him. I had completely said goodbye to my shyness for today and knew that even though it would most definitely return, for now I could be confident. For some reason I was confident with Drogo by my side. I felt like I had known him for a long time already, simply because I had seen and read so much of him. But he didn't know me yet, and so I would make him. He would learn me, as I would learn the little pieces I didn't know of him.

I looked over the field and could see that by now, Dany and Alana were seated again and talking happily, and the men had entered the game. They were handling the women roughly, and took them hard and without any consideration. Not that the women looked like they particularly hated it, for that matter. But somehow the part of me that was slightly frightened for my own wedding night reappeared and I bit my lip while looking at Drogo in the corners of my eyes. I could see him looking over all of his Khalasar with pride and concentration.

I looked towards my knees in thought as I could hear people coming towards us with wedding gifts. I smiled at each and every one of them, although distractedly, and accepted their gifts. As etiquette demanded, the weapons, horses, animals and other stuff such as male clothing and jewellery went to my husband, whereas the books, female clothing and jewellery, beauty products and any other gifts went to me. I was slightly disappointed when I wasn't offered the weapons and definitely showed a pout or two, but quickly shook it from me. I never fought unless challenged or to protect, and I was not going to start now.

And there was definitely some stuff that caught my interest, the snakes for example. They slithered around, confining each other but they looked beautiful. The man picked them up to show them to me better and I bowed forwards a little to get a better look. There was a yellow one that I particularly liked, and even though I knew that I shouldn't, I mentioned him forward and so he did, bringing along the yellow snake. I knew it was poisonous, but didn't really care. For some reason, unknown to even myself, the atmosphere around the Dothraki had made me much bolder, more confident. And so I brought my hand forward with anticipation and gasped as the snake went from its former master's arm to mine, slithering its way up and around my neck loosely before settling down. I had no interest in any of the other snakes and so they were carried away as I softly stroked the yellow snakes' head. _'God, I feel like Harry Potter. If only I could speak Parseltounge.'_

I looked around the field to see different meats being cooked. Hearts, animals and other sorts were being drenched in blood but I could not bring myself to care. And so I turned my gaze back to Drogo, watching him as he watched the field as the men took the woman. A fight has started between two men, both wanting the same woman. Drogo smirked and looked excited at the mere thought of a fight and watched them with amusement. And then one won while the other died. "A Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths in considered a dull afair," I could faintly hear Illyrio say to Viserys, but paid them no further mind. I just continued looking at my husband, who looked back at me. And then we both turned to the field again.

The second thing that caught my interest came a short while later. A man, who I indentified rather quickly from how many times I had seen him in the series, stepped forward towards the platform. **"Jadi, zhey Jorah Andahli."** _Come, Jorah the Andal._ Drogo said, sitting up straight and resting his hands on his knees. **"Khal vezhven."** _Great Khal._ Jorah bowed his head before stepping forward, taking a tight hold on the long and lean instruments in his hands.

I was pretty sure that in his hands were two swords, but instead of moving towards my husband, he moved towards me and smiled gently. "A small gift for the new Khaleesi." He said, bowing and holding out the two twin swords covered in a blanket of sorts. I could see Drogo grinning at Jorah's guts for ignoring tradition and accepted the swords.

"They are twin swords, Khaleesi, forged after at least a year of labour, tough but beautiful and innocent but deadly, much like yourself." I smiled slightly. "And how did you know I would be able to use them, Sir Jorah?" I asked. The man grinned. "I might have had some help choosing a gift from Illyrio, but the choice was my own still."

I shook my head but chuckled as I turned and gave the swords to what was now my personal maid, Irri. She took them and laid them down next to my other gifts, but slightly more important. I could see Jorah staring at the snake around my neck but ignored it.

"Thank you, Sir. Are you from here?" I inquired, still keeping a look at Drogo who had turned back to the festivities by now. "Sir Jorah Mormont from Bear Island. I served your father for many years. Gods be good I hope we will soon serve the rightful king." He finished, looking at Viserys. I knew he had to do that, but my stomach churned at the mere thought of Viserys on the throne. Not that that would ever happen, of course.

And then he looked at me once more before stepping of the platform and moving towards Illyrio who had mentioned him over.

It was, however, the final gift that had me entranced. Inside the beautifully engraved box sat three eggs, dragon eggs. I knew what they were but even I gasped as I looked at them. I could hear Dany gasp even louder than me and Viserys just stared.

I reached towards one of them, the black as night one, and took it out carefully, gently holding it in my hands. The yellow snake had left its resting place on my collarbone to reach towards it also, but lost interest rather quickly before lying back down.

I could hear Illyrio give an explanation to me but I ignored it, focussing on the eggs only. And I knew that they were still alive. But a debate formed in my head. They were supposed to be Dany's. It was supposed to be that way. Then why did I feel so drawn to them?

My trance was broken as Drogo stood up, drawing not only my attention but that of everybody else. I placed the egg back down and gently unravelled the snake from around me, placing him, for some reason I just knew it was a him, in the box around the eggs. He hissed at me but I merely grinned and ignored the snake I had now dubbed Azrael. And then I turned back to Drogo.

**"****Eth gwe ajjin shafka, Khaleesi,"** _You must go now, Khaleesi,_ Irri whispered in my ear as she gave me a soft push forward. I didn't say anything as I followed Drogo silently, but confidently. The women and men followed my path, parting for me to pass through but closing the road again quickly.

I ignored all of them and was focussing on Drogo only, letting only him dominate my mind. And finally I came to a stop in front of him.

Drogo was holding the reigns of a beautiful white horse, and I knew then that it was the very same horse I had looked at when they arrived. Shock filled my system, had he paid attention to me even then? I stepped forward and raised my hand, softly stroking the stallion's nose which was quite a lot higher than me. I wasn't that tall.

I had no words of gratitude, because there wasn't any in the Dothraki language, but turned around instead and threw my arms around his waist. I could feel his slight shock and hesitation as his body tensed, but after a short while he softly stroked my hair once before pushing me away, towards the horse and lifting me on it. I knew the most logical and appropriate thing to do was to ride side-saddle, but I preferred normal riding and so, even though he intended to put me on sideways, I turned and flipped one of my legs over the horse. I stroked it's mane in awe before turning back to Drogo and smiling gently. And so, as I instinctively knew he was a fast stallion, a name came to me. **"Loqam."** _Arrow._ I said, casting my fingers through his mane. **"Loqam."** Drogo repeated after me, seeming to agree with my naming.

Drogo turned away from me, walking towards his own horse and slid on his stallion with a grace I did not posses. I held on to Loqam's reigns tightly, but I was confident. I had ridden before, as it was a requirement for rich girls according to my mother, and was a good rider also, but this was slightly different. I had not ridden in this world yet, and I was unfamiliar with its horses. But I trusted mine and so I relaxed.

Viserys came up to me. "Make him happy." He softly said to me, making sure nobody else would catch it. And then he turned away, making place for Dany. She looked at me with slight sorrow, but grasped my hand and squeezed it. "I love you." She said. I bowed down slightly to kiss her forehead before she was ushered away by her own maid. I smiled at her waved slightly.

And then Drogo grabbed a hold of my reigns tightly before guiding me away.

We came through stunning lands as we rode towards his destination, and I looked around me with joy. It was beautiful, and despite my extreme nervousness of what was about to happen, I let myself enjoy the landscape. But Drogo sped up, and I, not wanting to be left behind, sped up myself, following after him as we galloped through all of it.

And then we came to a stop. And Drogo dismounted. And he came towards me, helping me down from my own mount. He grabbed my hand and guided my to the cliff towards which I kept walking as I let go of said hand as he brought the two horses together. I could feel his gaze on my back, burning and heated, as I walked towards the sunset and took a deep breath.

I was so distracted for a little while that I did not hear, not feel, Drogo moving towards me until he had a hold of my body, one hand on my waist and one on my neck. I gasped.

**"****Anha zajjat azzisat yer."** _I refuse to harm you._ He said, and I calmed down slightly. **"Anha shillat."** _Trust me._ And I did, excitement running through my veins.

And as he softly guided me to the floor, bending on my hands and knees, he whispered in my ear.

**"****Vojjor kisha eth allayafat, ajjalan. Kishi zhorre kisha allayafat, she aena."** _Tonight, the gods we must please. In the morning, we will please ourselves._

God, I hoped he spoke the truth.


End file.
